pcv_pokecuentosvidasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Poké cuentos y vidas! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Bulbasaur98 (Discusión) 16:11 16 nov 2010 ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BRAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tambien estas en esta wikiiii?¿ K bieeen :D Xk yu m e ido d PE para kedarme aki e.e PD: Soy Ari/Dead Master 83.41.70.10 17:21 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Oyep Vienes al xat de pcv? Lo he creado yop e.e http://xat.com/pokecuentosyvidas Asi podemos hablar en directo y sin necesidad de discu too el rato e.e [[User:Munchlax-code|'Dєa∂★Maѕтєя']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'(デッドマスター)']] 17:31 16 nov 2010 (UTC) XK NOOOOOO? Pro sii t kiero enseñar una cosa alii-.- Xk nuu? yo soy divertidaaa :D [[User:Munchlax-code|'Dєa∂★Maѕтєя']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'(デッドマスター)']] 17:37 16 nov 2010 (UTC) pues simple elijes un inicial del laboratorio (Chikorita,Charmander o Mudkip) o si quieres otro elije el huevo y esperas a 100 Edciones Cuando se cumplan el huevo se abre y sale el pokemon que quieras (Menos Legendario o Brillante) y los otros Pokémon los consigues en la Zona Safari. La Zona Safari puedes preguntarle a Kan y el te dice todo sobre ella x3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:04 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Me alegra que estes aqui aki es mas feliz que PE xD buenas novelas, puedes tener tu ekipo no hya plageos, y muchas cosas mas x3 me alegra que hallas llegado x3 Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Miltank NB.png > Nivel 15 Si lo Deseas yo te doy el Permiso para Tenerlo en tu Equipo Wikia!!! [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Yo Soy Administradora :D Yo te lo Dare x3 Archivo:HuevoDP.png Eclosionara en Nivel 5 a las 100 Ediciones no falta poko x3 Claro x3 ponme un Seel xDDD x3 :D & D: Hola Brian, jeje, cuanto tiempo, oye, este ... el simbolo del electrico es el de mujer, ademas ya empeze :S, pero vere donde ponerte ^^U I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 01:02 17 nov 2010 (UTC) oye me puedes hacer un favor? le puedes decir a mika que si puedo volver a PE y q me perdone? PD:eres nuevo? ewe te fuiste de PE? bueno = bienvenido :D JA 01:50 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok Respuesta correcta te entrego tu Archivo:Duskull NB.png nivel 7 x3. Y la Otra pregunta: El Ekipo Wikia es diferente al ekipo Ranger x3 La Zona Safari que dice capturalos es para tu ekipo wikia Y en los Rager tu capturas tus pokes cuando estes en un rango mas alto x3 Recuerda Cada 5 Ediciones Subes 1 Nivel para tu Ekipo Wikia En los Ranger Cada dia subes 1 nivel x3. Tambien puedes dejar algunos pokes en la guarderia x3. Suerte [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Me olvidaba xd Me olvide de darte esto x3 Archivo:Telaterrible.png por si lo quieres evolucionar x3 consideralo un regalo xD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] OWO ME GANASTE POR POQUITO Archivo:Medalla_Cascada.png Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Combee NB.png > Nivel 20 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia. Ademas Haz ganado Archivo:Miel.png. Si quieres ponlo en tu Mochila de la Wikia! Te servira para la zona insecto!. Evoluciona xD Estaba viendo tu ekipoo y a combee le faltan atakes x3 http://es.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Vespiquen ahi estan los atakes de Vespiqueen porke ya evoluciono, evoluciona al nivel 21 xD Solo eso Adios xD Si Error de Imprenta xD, Bueno gracias por el Regalo x3333333 sonrunt ewe gracias PD: snorunt al nivel 15 con Viento hielo Mordisco Nieve polvo y Alud --JA 00:03 18 nov 2010 (UTC) x3 Esfuerzate un poco mas y te doy la medalla~ Defoko.. Teto-chan líder xD 16:29 20 nov 2010 (UTC)